


when jaskier really should learn how to drink

by amatus_jj



Series: Incorrect Witcher Quotes [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Hangover, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amatus_jj/pseuds/amatus_jj
Summary: “What happened? Why is Jaskier crying on the floor?”Again, Geralt cursed under his breath.“He’s drunk,” Yennefer said.“And?”“He found out that Geralt has a boyfriend.”Ciri frowned, looking confusedly between them. “But he is his boyfriend?”“I fucking know that.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Incorrect Witcher Quotes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700038
Comments: 29
Kudos: 718





	when jaskier really should learn how to drink

**Author's Note:**

> just something that came to my "four weeks in quarantine" brain 
> 
> hope you like it xx

“And then they asked him to play this stupid song. _Again_. You know which one.” Roach snorted. “Yes, exactly.” Geralt pulled another apple out of his pocket and split it in two uneven halves, offering one to Roach. “I hate it. This song. It’s awful. Do you know how many people think themselves funny for tossing coins at me? I’ve lost count.” Roach snorted again. Geralt gave her a look. “No, it’s not funny. It’s annoying.” He gave her another half. “So the lesson is? Exactly. Never talk to any bards, Roach. Don’t let their flowery names and innocent faces fool you. They will make songs about you and you will suffer from the consequences for the rest of your life.” Roach bumped her head against Geralt’s as she stomped the ground. Geralt smiled a little. “Okay, fine. We like this one, but everyone else is horrible.”

“Oi! There you are.”

Speaking of the devil.

Jaskier walked through the stable door and quickly made his way towards Geralt. His springy walk and tousled hair made him look more like a boy than a grownup man. Jaskier wounded his arms around Geralt's waist, planting a kiss on his cheek, and Geralt’s own arm instinctively wrapped itself around Jaskier’s shoulders.

“Are you two gossiping again?”

“No. Why would we?”

“Uh-huh, yeah. _Right_.”

“Roach and I were having a serious conversation. A conversation is _not_ gossiping.”

“We’ll pretend I believed that.” His playful smile turned serious and his voice moved down to a whisper. “I just talked to Ciri. She said we’re leaving?” Geralt nodded. “Why so sudden? Are we being followed?”

“Not followed,” Geralt shook his head, lowering his voice as well, “but yes, we’re leaving. Autumn is already here and we’re only in Novigrad. We need to move faster if we want to reach Kaer Morhen before winter comes.”

Jaskier sighed dramatically as he loosely wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck; Geralt’s hand slipped down to the small of his back and under Jaskier’s deep-blue doublet. In the light of the early morning his eyes only seemed even bluer.

“And just like that goodbye, civilization, hello, cold wild forest.” He pouted. “Pity, really.” Jaskier leaned in closer, leaving just a few centimeters between them. His breath was ghosting over Geralt’s lips. “I really hoped we’d make a use of it tonight and leave tomorrow early in the morning.” Jaskier’s hand brushed his chest and belly bottom on its way down to the edge of Geralt’s pants. It popped the buttons open with an ease and slid inside. Geralt had to bite his cheek to keep himself from making any noises.

After being together for a year Jaskier had learned what buttons he needed to push to make Geralt do whatever he wanted him to do. He knew where to leave a kiss and where to touch. Jaskier loved to play dirty and that was exactly what he was doing right now. It was hard to not give in, especially when Jaskier’s arguments were this strong.

Geralt still tried to fight it.

“We can’t.”

“Just one more night.”

“Jaskier.”

“And then we’ll go.”

“No.”

“Pretty please?” Jaskier whispered, innocently batting his eyelashes. His thumb ran over the head of Geralt’s cock and Geralt moaned softly. “You know what? I’ll even do the thing that you like so much. The one with my tongue.”

Now he was definitely playing dirty. Geralt was really running out of options.

“Admit it. Did Ciri send you? Is this why you’re here? You know I’m not gonna change my mind.”A blatant lie and they both knew that.

Jaskier chuckled. “Doesn’t mean I won’t try.”

Fuck it. He’d won.

Geralt cupped the nape of his neck, capturing Jaskier’s lips in a kiss, turning his giggles into soft moaning as Geralt was soon to deepen it. His fingers gripped his hair. They moved and soon Jaskier’s back hit a wall.

Geralt’s mouth moved down to his throat, leaving open-mouthed kisses on its way. He reached blindly to move aside the already loose collar of Jaskier’s shirt, and Jaskier tilted his head, rubbing against Geralt’s thigh as Geralt left marks on his skin.

They both were already half hard. Geralt groaned, low in his throat, when Jaskier speeded up the movement of his hand; his own reached for the drawstrings on Jaskier’s pants. He wished they were back in their room, wished there was a bed to throw Jaskier on and get rid of his stupid clothes. Jaskier let out a breathy laugh when Geralt gripped his ass and pulled him closer.

“Seriously? Right in front of your damn horse?”

A sudden voice startled them and they jumped apart as if stung, and just like that the magic was ruined.

Yennefer was standing just a few meters away looking between them with a grimace on her face. She was wearing one of her many dark fancy dresses and her thick black hair was pulled up in a nice knot on her head. A portal closed behind her back.

“Yennefer,” Jaskier breathed out, trying his best to pretend like it wasn’t him a second ago with his hand down Geralt’s pants, “fancy meeting you here. What _are_ you doing here by the way? I thought we wouldn’t see you until Kaer Morhan.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes. “I refuse to answer any of your questions while both of your pants are about to fall down.” Geralt quickly made a move to button them up but Yennefer already turned to leave. “Finish whatever you were doing, I’ll wait outside. But, _please_ , do be quick.” She stopped and looked at Geralt, her eyes hard. “I need your help.”

✿────✿────✿

The Golden Sturgeon was full even in the early morning, but as soon as Yennefer just snapped her fingers the farthest table in the corner instantly was freed, and the four of them sat down. As usually, Ciri plastered herself to Yennefer’s side, and Jaskier and Geralt took their sits in front of them. The waitress came and Geralt waited patiently while Yennefer was deciding on what wine she preferred this time.

“So what’s the matter?” He asked the moment they were alone once again.

Yennefer smiled. “As always, straight to the business.”

“You said it was urgent.”

“I said it was _important_ , but you can call it urgent I suppose.”

“What happened? Is everything alright?” Ciri’s voice took an alarmed note as she looked between Geralt and Yennefer. Her voice then moved to a whisper. “Is it about me?”

“No,” Yennefer quickly shook her head, tucking a lock of hair behind Ciri’s ear. “It’s not you, don’t worry.” Then, her eyes snapped back to Geralt’s. “It’s about the wish.”

Geralt stiffed.

“Here we go again,” Jaskier said under his breath. “I thought this topic was already over. I mean. Haven’t you already had a talk? Haven’t you already decided everything and moved past it?”

“Yes, we have, and this is exactly why I am here right now. I think found a solution. To our _mutual_ problem.”

The waitress appeared again with their tankards of ale and Yennefer’s glass of red wine. Geralt suppressed a deep sign as he waited for her to place everything on the table and go.

“A solution?” Geralt asked. As far as he knew there was no solution to break off the bond he so foolishly had formed. The idea was both promising and suspicious. “And what is you solution? What do you need _me_ for?”

“That’s, my dear witcher, where it gets complicated.”

Geralt frowned. Jaskier groaned dramatically.

“Oh! The catch. Here it is.” Jaskier threw up his hands. “This is the part where you tell us you need Geralt to kill a rare and dangerous creature, and he can only do it during full moon. Then, you’ll use its left pinky finger to make a potion and to make it work we’ll all have to dance naked in a field during the night or even—“Jaskier stopped short as he looked at Ciri “—uh, nevermind.”

“No, to everything above,” Yennefer said. Then paused. “But I’ll consider this next time. Does it have to be a night? I can think of something but so far all of the rituals I remember can be done during daylight.”

“I’m a sl— uh, I mean, I’m a sucker for starry sky, so yeah. Otherwise I refuse.”

“I’ll try to find something. Are you any good by the way? I won’t tolerate half-assed work.”

Jaskier gasped, looking offended. “Am I good? Am _I_ good? I’ll let you know I’m _very_ good. _Extremely_ good, in fact.”

“Yen,” Geralt sighed tiredly.

“What? It was Jaskier’s idea.”

“Don’t blame _me_. Have you forgotten about our first meeting? You enchanted dozens of people to do… _things_. I know what you're capable of."

“ _Dozens_ of people? Can I learn it?” Ciri asked excitedly.

“Later.”

Geralt was going to kill himself. Or them. He hadn’t decided yet.

“What do you want?” He pointedly ignored all the looks Ciri was sending his way for not letting her hear about the spell.

Yennefer’s attention moved back to him.

“The bond was created by a djinn, right? You made a wish and here we are. We’ve tried everything, haven’t we? We can’t break it.”

Geralt nodded. That was exactly what he had been thinking about before. Geralt didn’t like where this was going.

“So it’s only logical if we—“

Someone started screaming, cutting Yennefer off; then came a rattling sound. All four of them grimaced while other people in the tavern started booing. It went on for another few seconds until a couple of men got up and moved to the stage, pulling a struggling blond guy off it. A fight broke out. Other people started joining in after the blond broke his lute on other guy’s head.

“Poor instrument, it didn’t deserve it,” Jaskier said regretfully as they all watched the mess in front of them. “He also sounds like a cat when someone pulls its tail. Who said he was good, show me this fool.” A mug connected with the blond’s head, finally knocking him out. Jaskier squeezed his eyes and massaged his temples. “Ugh, all this screaming. Does anyone else hear ringing or is it just me? I have musical ears, they are really sensitive.”

“Tell me about sensitive,” Geralt mumbled then looked back at Yennefer. “So you were saying?”

“Yes, so I _was_ saying,” Yennefer sighed, “since it was a djinn who put us in this situation, it is only logical if it is a djinn to pull us out of it as well.”

Ah. Of course.

“Absolutely not.”

“Listen,” she rested her arms on the table, leaning forward, “you have better ideas? Go on. Please _do_ enlighten me because I’m running out of options.” Yennefer raised her eyebrows, waiting. Geralt pursed his lips. “What? Nothing? Ah, what a shame. Then be a good boy and listen what _I_ have in mind.”

Jaskier looked between them. “Uhhh, well. Looks like we’re staying for another day or two?” Geralt grunted in confirmation. “Wonderful! I just have a few new songs that I was planning to sing. Nice.”

✿────✿────✿

Yennefer’s plan was surprisingly simple. He didn’t need to kill anyone and Jaskier didn’t need to dance naked or whatever it was that he wanted to do under moonlight. In fact, Geralt didn’t even have to search for another djinn; Yennefer had already found one only half a day away from Novigrad. All what was needed from him was to keep the djinn occupied long enough for Yennefer to trap it into a cage. They’d make a wish — the bond would be broken. Simple like that. 

It was a good plan. Better than what Geralt had expected to hear from someone like Yennefer. But it still tasted bitter in his mouth.

They had talked about it before and they both had got used to the idea that the bond couldn’t be broken no matter what. They both had agreed to move on with their lives and ignore it as much as possible. Yennefer still was one of his closest friends. She was still Ciri’s mother. But whatever he had felt for Yennefer in the past was no longer there. Geralt loved Jaskier and Jaskier loved him back. He was truly happy.

Geralt hadn’t really thought about the bond and the wish since that conversation. And so he believed had Yennefer.

Apparently, he had been wrong.

“So,” Yennefer took a sip of her wine. It was her third glass yet she looked just as sober as before them, “how’s Ciri?”

“You’ve been spending all your time with her for the past two days. Surely you know how she is doing.”

Yennefer laughed. “True. But I wanted to hear from you as well. How’s her training? She said she’s getting better?” Geralt nodded. “Good. That’s good.” She was quiet for a few seconds, oddly watching wine in her glass. “What about people who were looking for her? Still searching?”

The roads had been calm as of lately. They hadn’t seen any Nilfgaardian soldier for almost three weeks and Geralt was growing suspicious.

Ciri was also getting stronger. She was better at fighting, grew more confident with a sword. Geralt had even bought her her own sword a few towns ago and she had been practicing with it ever since. ‘I can’t wait to see Kaer Morhen,’ she had said to him.

“They’re silent,” Geralt said. “I don’t like it.”

“Haven’t heard much as well,” she said, her posture tense. “Last thing I heard they were moving north.”

Geralt frowned. “North where?”

“I don’t know. _Yet_. But I will.”

That he was sure of.

A loud cheer swallowed anything Geralt had to say.

Jaskier bowed deeply as the tavern burst into applause. Coins and free drinks were coming from all sides and Jaskier gladly accepted them all. His cheeks were already too red from alcohol, still he gulped down a whole tankard in one go while people around him broke into encouraging cries. He went right back to singing.

Yennefer snorted.

“Another few songs like this and you’ll have to carry him on your back.”

“I know,” Geralt sighed. “I wish that were me.”

Yennefer huffed. “I told you: no drinking until we catch that stupid djinn. After that you can swallow as much alcohol as you’d like. You can even make a pool full of vodka and swim in it, I wouldn’t care.” Geralt grunted, frowning. “Stop being a child.”

“Why are you allowed to drink and I’m not?”

“Look at the bright side: you can watch everyone being idiots and then use it to your own advantage.” Yennefer turned to Jaskier once again. “I mean look at him. He’s drunk and being an idiot. He probably won’t even remember most of the night. You can tell him anything and Jaskier’ll believe you.”

Geralt laughed softly. “Tempting.”

“’ _Yes_ , Jaskier, you _really_ said yesterday you would run through the whole Novigrad naked. Now take off your clothes’.”

“What’s up with you and trying to get Jaskier naked? Should I get worried?”

“Ugh,” Yennefer threw up her hands, “ _again_ , he was the one who started that conversation.” She finished her drink. “Oh, and since we’re on it. How are your relationships going?”

“Yen, if you’re fishing for details, you ain’t getting any.”

“Thank you, but I’ve seen enough back in the stables,” she made a face and waved her hand. “No wonder you change horses all the time. Poor Roach will be traumatized till the rest of her life.”

“I’m sure she’ll live.”

“But will she be happy about it, hm?” Yennefer raised an eyebrow, looking him in the eyes. “I don’t think so.”

The whole tavern roared again, making both Geralt and Yennefer look up. One of the waitresses was holding a tray full of small glasses filled with clear liquid; Geralt was sure it was vodka. She placed each of them in front of Jaskier.

“You really want me to do it?” he asked and everyone around him roared again. Jaskier laughed. “Well. But only because you’re all asking so nicely!”

“ _Drink! Drink! Drink!_ ” they all chanted back.

Yennefer snorted. “What an idiot,” Geralt heard her mutter under her breath and he couldn’t agree more as they watched Jaskier drink all six glasses in a row. 

Several people approvingly patted Jaskier on his back while others went to join him. Jaskier laughed joyfully, swaying on his feet already. Geralt sighed. It seemed like Yennefer was right — he’d _have_ to carry Jaskier on his back and preferably very soon or there wouldn’t be any Jaskier left to carry.

Geralt watched him until their eyes finally met. He raised an eyebrow, and Jaskier froze before his lips stretched into a drunken smile and he started making his way over to them.

“Hello there,” he slurred, flopping down into a chair near Geralt. Or at least intending to; he would have missed it completely had it not been for Geralt’s hand to steady him. “Oh, thank you. Veeery nice... reaction.”

Jaskier laughed and Geralt felt drunk simply by smelling his breath. Jaskier slammed his elbow on the table and tried to lean his chin on it, but missed. It took him another two tried before he got it right.

“I like the way… you just sit there… being… all… mysterious,” he waved his other hand in front of Geralt’s face, miraculously missing his eyes as he did so. “Tell me, Witcher… And don’t deny it! I know you are… you have… hair,” he waved his hand again. “So tell me… What a person like you is doing in a place… like this?”

Jaskier swayed in his chair and his eyes couldn’t focus on one thing. Geralt shared a look with Yennefer. She was watching them with interest, biting back her giggles.

“Suffering,” Geralt said, deadpan.

“Oh, what a coincidence! Me too.” Jaskier looked him up and down and licked his lips. Usually Jaskier was more subtle than that. “Since we have so much in common… What would you say if I offered you a more… interesting idea to spend your time?”

Yennefer snorted. Geralt blinked. Definitely nothing subtle about that.

“Jaskier, you’re not even drunk. You’re shitfaced.”

“And you… are handsome,” Geralt gave him a blank stare. “What? I thought we were exchanging obvious facts.” Jaskier moved closer almost tumbling down in the process. “So what do you say?”

Jaskier was in no state to do anything he was so _subtly_ hinting on. At the same time it was a perfect opportunity to get him away like Geralt was about to do anyway.

Still, he couldn’t help, but say:

“Sorry. I’m taken.”

Jaskier’s face fell instantly. He blinked at Geralt in confusion and some little part of Geralt felt bad for messing with him in this state. He was about to say something when Yennefer giggled and Jaskier’s eyes snapped up at her. His expression turned stony.

“Hi, Jaskier,” Yennefer smiled, lazily waving a hand.

“I see,” he said, this time with no trace of mirth in his voice. Geralt frowned. “Sorry for— for bothering you. Have a good night.”

“Jaskier—“

Jaskier got up, and when he did, he pushed his chair back with such force it fell over. He turned and rushed to the stairs, and all Geralt could do was watch him go. Yennefer let out a laugh.

“Now what was that?”

“Unbelievable,” Yennefer said. She looked amused. “Oh, this is _rich_.”

“What is rich?” Geralt truly didn’t understand what had just happened. “Why are you so happy?”

“I’m not happy.”

“You were giggling just a second ago. I heard it.”

Yennefer made a face. “I don’t _giggle_ , don’t be stupid.” She chuckled. “I just think it’s hilarious.”

“I don’t understand this joke.”

“I’m sure you will. Soon.” Geralt grunted. “Just… Can I be there when you talk to him? Pretty please? I won’t say a thing.”

“Yen.”

“Okay, alright. Stop giving me this look.” Geralt gave her a look. Yennefer rolled her eyes. “Remember what I said about Jaskier being a drunken idiot?” Geralt nodded. “Well, looks like I must have second sight here because one, he’s drunk beyond reason, and two, because of that I believe he now thinks you’re dating me.” Geralt cursed under his breath, and Yennefer laughed. “Hey, look on the bright side! Now you don’t have to come up with an embarrassing story yourself since it seems like you already have one!”

“Not funny.”

“Oh, admit it. It’s a little bit funny.”

“Fuck.”

“I hope that wasn’t how he got you in the first place because this flirting was atrocious.”

“Yeah. No. He’s usually more… subtle.”

“Uh-huh,” Yennefer said. “Like that time. At the stables.”

“Will you ever let this go?” He quickly got to his feet. “Doesn’t matter. I have to find Jaskier before something bad happens.”

Before Yennefer had a chance to say anything, Ciri appeared at their table.

“What happened? Why is Jaskier crying on the floor?”

Again, Geralt cursed under his breath.

“He’s drunk,” Yennefer said.

“And?”

“He found out that Geralt has a boyfriend.”

Ciri frowned, looking confusedly between them. “But he _is_ his boyfriend?”

“I fucking know that.”

Geralt didn’t wait any longer. He could still hear Yennefer’s laughter behind him as he took two stairs at a time.

The door to their room was unlocked and he found Jaskier leaning against a wall with his knees pulled up to his chest.

“Jaskier?” Geralt crouched in front of him and shook his shoulder, but Jaskier ignored him. “Jaskier, look at me.”

“How did you get inside?” Jaskier’s voice was small and muffled by the fabric of his pants. “Thought I closed the door.”

“You didn’t. Beside I have a key.”

“Did you steal my key?”

“No, I have my own.”

“Why do you have a key from my room? Wait. Doesn’t matter.” Jaskier sniffed. Geralt’s heart painfully squeezed in his chest. “Go away, I’m not singing anymore. I’m heartbroken.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re taken.”

“Yes, I _am_ taken. Because I’m dating _you_ , you drunk moron.”

Jaskier slowly raised his head and stared at him. His cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were red. Jaskier sniffed again. Perhaps insulting him wasn’t Geralt’s best move. “What do you mean?”

“Literally what I just said.” He lovingly ran a hand through Jaskier’s hair, pulling it away from his face. “I’m dating you.”

Jaskier didn’t say anything for another few seconds.

“Wait. Really? Me?”

“I’m starting to question it with every passing second.”

“Oh no,” his eyes watered again and Geralt really considered punching himself, “please don’t break up with me.”

“I won’t,” Geralt whispered, pulling him into a hug. He kissed his temple and Jaskier clung to him like his life depended on it. “I won’t. Now come on, get up. You need to sleep.”

Geralt helped Jaskier to his feet and held him as he stumbled on his way to the bed. It was truly a miracle how he managed to get upstairs on his own.

When they reached the bed, Jaskier fell on it like a pack of potatoes. Geralt undressed him, not bothering where his clothes were landing and already imagining complains in the morning. He covered him with a blanket before lying down beside him and pulling Jaskier to his body.

“Oh this is nice,” Jaskier mumbled in his chest, throwing an arm around Geralt’s waist and snuggling closer.

“Yes. It is. Let’s hope you won’t ruin the moment by vomiting on me,” Jaskier giggled. Geralt caressed his back and pressed another kiss against his temple. “Now sleep.”

Jaskier was out in a second.

✿────✿────✿

Jaskier woke up alone and as thirsty as a land that hadn’t seen rain in decades. Moving left him slightly nauseous and Jaskier cursed loudly when he lost his footing and almost kissed a bedside-table with his nose. He gulped a whole jug of water it one go and vomited soon after that.

“Never drink water when you’re hangover, Jaskier,” he coughed and rinsed his mouth. As disgusting as the process had been, it had also left him feeling much better afterwards. “Will you ever learn that?”

Jaskier washed his face and dressed. For some reason a sconce on the wall served as a hanger for his doublet; he found his pants on the windowsill. He definitely would have a talk with Geralt about that.

Geralt was nowhere to be found; same went to Yennefer. A few years back it would have left Jaskier feeling anxious with jealousy, but now he paid it almost no attention.

Ciri’s room was closed as well, but he found her downstairs having breakfast. Jaskier sat heavily beside her.

“Where’s Geralt?”

“Hunting.”

“And Yen?”

“Also hunting.” When Jaskier frowned, Ciri added, “The djinn.”

“Oh right.”

The smell of food on Ciri’s plate made Jaskier’s stomach lurch unpleasantly, so when the waitress came the only thing he ordered was a mug of beer. Ciri raised an eyebrow. Jaskier wasn’t in the mood to explain all the ways to curing a hangover.

“Sooo… How are you feeling?”

Jaskier gave it a good thought. “Well. Definitely better than when I woke up, I should say.”

“Yennefer asked to give you this,” Ciri reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a small bottle, handing it to Jaskier. Jaskier twisted it in his hands, curiously. The liquid inside was clear and looked like water. “She said it should help with your head and that you should thank her later.”

Jaskier unplugged the cork on the bottle and drank the potion whole. Instantly his head felt clearer; his stomach growled with hunger. It seemed like he hadn't touched any alcohol at all last night.

“Ah. Glad to see colours finally decided to come back to our world once again,” Jaskier said cheerfully. “It would be nice of them if they also took the memories from last night along with them as well. Barely remember anything.” Ciri quickly looked away, hiding a smile. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Jaskier leaned forward. “Oh, c’mon. You can’t lie, I can see you’re hiding something.” He tried to catch her eyes. “What’s it? _C’moon_. Just tell me. Did I dance naked while covering myself with my lute?” Ciri shook her head. “Oh, thank god. Never want to repeat _that_. So embarrassing.” He said quietly under his breath, but not enough to keep Ciri away from hearing him. She laughed. “Okay then. Uhh… I, uh, I broke something? Confessed my love to Geralt in some sappy way?” Ciri shook her head both times. Jaskier’s eyes turned as big as saucers. “Please don’t tell me I proposed to him.”

Ciri snorted. “No. Not that.”

“Oh good. I’d like to remember the pure horror on his face when this happens. Last time he faced a big important emotion, he didn’t talk to me for a week.”

“Wasn’t it because you didn’t listen to him and got captured?

Jaskier waved his hand. “Doesn’t matter. Most importantly it was also the time when he finally realized he liked me.”

“Yeah. It was also when you almost died. Literally. You were out for three days and even Yennefer wasn’t sure you’d make it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Enough of nostalgia, better tell me what happened yesterday.”

“Alright,” Ciri said, and Jaskier leaned forward so much he was basically lying on the table at this point. “You”—Jaskier moved a little bit closer—“were flirting with Geralt.”

Jaskier thumped his head against the table, groaning.

“And here I thought it was something interesting, why would you play me like that,” he raised his head and looked at Ciri disappointedly. “Of course I flirted with Geralt. He’s my boyfriend, I do that _a lot_.”

“Do you always cry in the process as well?”

Jaskier blinked dumbly. “Come again.”

“Yennefer said you were so out of it that not only you didn’t recognize him, but you also cried because you thought he was with Yennefer.”

Jaskier stared. Then he covered his head with his hands and groaned. Ciri broke into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my, this is embarrassing.” He spread his fingers a bit and looked at Ciri with one eye. “What did Geralt say?”

“I don’t know,” Ciri shrugged. “That’s what Yennefer told me yesterday. Guess we’ll have to wait for Geralt to hear his side of the story.”

Having nothing else left for him to do with both Geralt and Yennefer gone to devil knew where, Jaskier tried to recall events from last night. Pictures danced behind his lids, but he couldn’t tell what was a memory and what was simply a figment of his imagination. The innkeeper chuckled to himself upon seeing him, shaking his head. Some men patted him on his back. Trying to remember the reason behind all of the gestures was only giving him headache, so after a few hours Jaskier abandoned the idea completely.

Neither Geralt, nor Yennefer came back that night, and Jaskier went to sleep on the floor in Ciri’s room not wanting to be alone.

They both returned the next day near the evening.

Jaskier was thoughtfully strumming the strings on his lute while trying to come up with the right words for his new song when Ciri appeared in the doorway.

“They’re back!” was all that she said before disappearing once more, leaving behind the sound of heavy footsteps and squeaking stairs.

When Jaskier stepped outside, Geralt’s arms were already full of her. Geralt kissed her forehead and put her down, turning his attention to Jaskier as Ciri went to greet Yennefer.

He kissed him slowly, tenderly, and for a minute everything around them disappeared, and all Jaskier could feel were Geralt’s lips against his own, his strong arms around his waist and his stubble under Jaskier’s fingers.

“Geralt! Are you cheating on me with this complete stranger?” Yennefer said, but when Jaskier looked at her she was fighting back a smile. “How could you? And don’t you want to introduce us?”

Jaskier made a face, sticking out his tongue. “Very funny.”

“And that was very childish.”

“Hey. Stop it,” Gerald said.

“Looks like something Jaskier should’ve done two days ago.”

Jaskier groaned, throwing back his head. “Will you ever let this go?”

Her lips curled into a devilish smile as she said, “Never in a million years.”

“Won’t be surprised to see you live that long just to spread this story as far as possible.” He looked at her carefully, and then did the same to Geralt. None of them seemed different in any way. Geralt raised an eyebrow, asking. “Did you find the djinn?” He looked between them again. “Did you make the wish?”

“Yes,” Geralt said.

“We did,” Yennefer added, looking pleased. “Just friends again without any additional magical benefits. I hope you’ll remember this next time you’ll decide to drink?” Jaskier stuck a tongue out again and she laughed. “Speaking of drinking. Doesn’t this look like something worth celebrating?”

Jaskier joyfully clapped his hands but before he could do anything else, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back against Geralt’s chest.

“Oh no,” Geralt said as Yennefer laughed. “No more drinking for you.”

Jaskier pouted. “Why?”

“Yes, Geralt, why?” Yennefer looked like a cat that ate a canary which was never a good sign. “You were complaining not long ago how much you wanted to drink. I’m sure Jaskier will behave this time?” Jaskier nodded quickly. “See?”

“It’s not that. We’ve already stayed here for longer that it was necessary.”

“Exactly. Which is why I see no harm in spending one more night here. Besides I can always teleport you—“

“Absolutely not.”

“—then stop complaining and join us.”

Geralt sighed. Perhaps Yennefer was right about that. What could possibly go wrong?

✿────✿────✿

Jaskier groaned loudly.

“I don’t know why people make such a big deal out of lying,” he said. “It’s super easy. You just say stuff. My mum thought I was straight until I was 17. You all still think my name is Jaskier.”

Geralt choked on his drink. The table fell silent.

“Wait. What?”


End file.
